


don’t look at It

by marvelstanxx



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstanxx/pseuds/marvelstanxx
Summary: “ eddie could hear the losers around him all screaming, but he could only focus on richie. for richie had grabbed eddie’s face and placed their foreheads together. “eds, don’t look at it,” richie said. eddie tried to turn his head to see It, but richie quickly turned it back towards him, caressing eddie’s cheek with his thumb. “look me in the eyes.” ”





	don’t look at It

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since i’ve seen the movie so forgive me if not all the details are the same 😔

  * pain.

that was the first thing eddie felt when he fell into the table. he looked down and saw his arm bent at an odd angle, definitely not the way it was supposed to.

“richie! bill! where are you?” he screamed. the fridge started to shake violently, and eddie could feel his heart in his throat. the fridge door swung open, and there sat pennywise, twisted into a sick fucking pretzel it was amidst the fear that the pain in eddie’s arm subsided into numbness. he didn’t even notice.

pennywise untangled itself from the fridge and started inching towards eddie. eddie scooched back furiously, until he felt his back hit the wall. “ _ get the fuck away from me! don’t come any closer you fucking asshole! _ ” eddie shouted. the clown ignored his protests and got right in eddie’s face. pennywise’s breath smelled  _ disgusting _ and eddie tried to shrink as small as possible. 

eddie screamed at the top of his lungs, “ _ richie! richie! help me please!” _

“richie ain’t here eds,” pennywise chuckled. its mouth grew to the size of eddie’s head. “just me.” a giant tongue appeared and licked eddie up the side of his head. 

eddie screamed bloody murder. “ _ help me! get off me you sick bitch! _ ” 

pennywise’s mouth opened even wider, and eddie squeezed his eyes shut. 

_ i don’t want to die, _ eddie thought.  _ i don’t want to die, please.  _

the next thing he knew, richie was by his side. “eddie! are you ok?” he asked frantically. 

eddie looked around and saw pennywise howling in pain with a fence post impaled through its head. he turned to richie and freaked out even more than he was already freaking out. “ _ he licked me, richie, he fucking licked me! i’m gonna murder that dickwad! _ ”

pennywise suddenly turned to them. “hu hu hu,” it laughed. “you think you could kill me,” it said, while shuffling toward them, the fence post still in its face. “with a fence post?”

eddie could hear the losers around him all screaming, but he could only focus on richie. for richie had grabbed eddie’s face and placed their foreheads together. “eds, don’t look at it,” richie said. eddie tried to turn his head to see It, but richie quickly turned it back towards him, caressing eddie’s cheek with his thumb. “look me in the eyes.”

eddie did. 

“if we had to die, i’d want to die looking at you, but It,” richie whispered. 

eddie was speechless. he stared into richie’s eyes like his life depended on it, which, in a way, it was. then all of a sudden, pennywise was jerked back into the basement.

as soon as the clown disappeared, richie grabbed the back of eddie’s neck and looked down at his arm. “eddie, i need you to trust me.”

as soon as eddie realized what richie was about to do, he screamed “ _ do not fucking touch me! do not fucking touch me! _ ” 

but his screams were in vain, for richie snapped his arm back into place, ripping an anguished shout from eddie’s throat. “i’m so sorry. i’m so sorry,” richie said. “i’m so sorry, please.” he kissed eddie’s forehead. “we need to get out of here. stan help me with eds.”

“don’t call me eds,” eddie mumbled as richie and stan dragged him out of the house. 

-

three days later, eddie was laying in bed thinking over everything. he had had the shittiest week of his whole fucking life. first the goddamn leper, then his arm, then richie doing whatever the fuck he did with him when pennywise was inching towards them. not that that was shitty. he was just confused. sure, he felt closer to richie than he did the other losers, but it was  _ richie. _ richie trashmouth tozier, who joked about fucking his mom and was probably the most insensitive person he’d ever met. until that moment. despite being scared out of his mind, it was the softest eddie had ever seen richie. the way he looked into his eyes made him feel something he never felt with anyone else. safe. as safe as one could be with a killer clown coming towards them. 

if his mother saw what happened between them, she wouldn’t have let eddie out the house for the rest of his childhood. she had expressed on multiple occasions how being a homosexual was a sin, and needed to be repented for.  _ but if it’s a sin,  _ eddie thought,  _ then why does my heart ache every time he flirts with some girl? why do i love it when he calls me eds even though i say i hate it? why do i climb into the hammock with him when he’s being a stubborn asshole and not moving? holy shit, i think i’m in lo- _

eddie’s thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on his window. he gets out of bed and opens the window. “good evening, eddie spaghetti,” richie said as he climbed into eddie’s room. 

“keep your voice down!” eddie hissed. “my mother is just down the hall.”

“nah, that woman could sleep through anything. after all, she doesn’t wake up when i leave in the middle of the night after making sweet sweet love to h-“

“beep beep, richie. what the fuck are you doing here?”

richie softened. “i came to make sure you were ok.”

“other than being on house arrest with a broken arm? i’m just peachy,” eddie said more venomously than he meant to. 

richie’s face fell. “oh, i’m sorry.” he turned back towards the window. “i guess i’ll just… go, then.”

he was about to climb back through the window when eddie moved towards him. “ _ wait! _ chee, i’m sorry.” richie turned back to him “please stay. i missed you,” he said softly. 

richie walked over and pulled eddie into a hug. he ran his fingers through his hair lightly. “i’m not going anywhere, eds.” he pulled back from the hug. “you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

_ i’m in love with you and your trash mouth! _ eddie wanted to scream. 

but he didn’t. instead, he asked, “why did you do that? at the neibolt house?”

richie shifted nervously, avoiding eddie’s eyes. “do what?” he asked. 

“you know what,” eddie whispered. 

richie collapsed onto eddie’s bed. “i thought we were both going to die. and i knew i wanted you to be the last thing i saw.”

tears formed in eddie’s eyes, and he sat down next to richie, taking his hand. 

“richie, i think i’m in love with you. and i know it’s wrong, and against everything, but fuck, i love you so mu-”

eddie was cut off by richie pressing a kiss to eddie’s lips. barely there, but there all the same. “i love you too, eds,” richie whispered, pressing his forehead to eddie’s. “almost as much as i love fucking your mother.”

eddie fell onto the bed, and rolled off, groaning. “are you  _ serious _ , trashmouth? i just professed my fucking love to you, and you joke about my  _ mother? _ ”

richie pulled eddie back onto the bed, and into his lap. “i told you i loved you too, didn’t i?” richie said against eddie’s lips. 

“tell me again.”

“my darling eds, my eddie spaghetti, i love you to the moon and back. i love you more than i can possibly say. i love you-“

eddie kisses him again, and richie kissed back, getting more confident as the kiss grew deeper. they fell back onto the bed, and eddie landed onto his cast, yelping in pain.

richie’s eyes widened. “holy shit, are you ok?” he examined eddie’s arm, and finally noticed the big writing covering it. 

LOSER. 

richie started to cry, his hands shaking as he held up eddie’s arm. “who did this?” richie asked. 

“gretta. i didn’t realize what she was writing.” eddie looked heartbroken, and richie couldn’t stand watching his eds cry. he reached over eddie’s head and grabbed a red sharpie from his desk. he uncapped it, and scribbled a sloppy V over the S. 

LOVER. 

richie kisses eddie’s hand gently. “all better.”

“i’m so tired, richie. i just want all of this to go away.”

“me too, eds, but who says we have to deal with it now? let’s wait til morning.”

“stay with me?”

“always.”

richie curled up behind eddie. their legs tangled together under the blankets and richie reached over the shorter boys torso and grabbed his hand. “good night, richie,” eddie mumbled, halfway asleep already. 

richie. pressed a kiss to the back of eddie’s neck. “sleep tight, my love.”


End file.
